Someone to hold on to
by TaleNeverTold
Summary: There's this really great BatB fanfiction that I'm very fond of - The Beauty of the Beast - and once I reached Chapter 4 I had this whole headcanon idea of what should be next... during that night... and even though author chose to start Chapter 5 a bit further in time my headcanon still held valid for that plot...


_**Chapter 4 of The Beauty of the Beast by GirlWithTheNotebook**_

_ /s/8745294/5/The-Beauty-of-the-Beast_

_**Chapter 4.5 by me**_

That was excruciating - kissing her, holding her - and not being able to get enough of her! Vincent felt like he was drowning in his own desires while they were fighting to be released before the rest of them… for the night would not be enough to live everything he wanted… life would not be enough… not with her.

She clung to him not even trying to conceal or prioritize her intentions - she wanted all of him in the same time and she was going to get it!

She yanked his head up, too high for a kiss - but she wasn't going for a kiss. She bit his lower jaw and his breath hissed through his clenched teeth - he was losing it… in a best way possible.

It was hard to stand but not because he was holding her - she was lighter than a feather to him… but because it was simply hard. Literally.

He looked around for a second to find the closest wall to press her to it with a noticeable thump. Or maybe it was noticeable only to him as she disregarded their change of the position too busy covering his neck with hot wet kisses. Those gonna leave a mark. He liked it. She had every right to posses him but he wanted to own her as well - to take her, and to fill her, and to make her scream his name to the point of insanity…

_Oh… are you sure? Maybe you should stop this now? Before you've disappointed her…_

He pushed himself away from her using a wall behind her for steadying. She gasped in surprise and worry:

- Vincent, are you OK? Is he… is it getting too hard for you to fight him now?

And before he could answer, just like that - in a blink of an eye - she turned into caring and loving… and a bit too calm for the situation. She actually tried pushing him away thinking that this will help him regain his self-control… to no avail, of course.

He shook his head and smiled. His voice sounded like it was coming from some very deep place inside of him - he has never heard himself like this before. But than again - he never wanted a women so badly it was tormenting and beautiful at the same time…

- No, Catherine, not that. If you're asking… - he stopped to even his breath while she'd placed her little fingers on his temples massaging them a bit. It was meant to be soothing. It didn't help. Vice versa actually - sparkles were shooting from where she'd touched his skin and a hairline… very distracting sparkles!

- Right now the man in me can fight off a dozen of beasts just to get to you first! I never thought it can be like this… I'm about to explode… just want you too much.

He finished his explanation with involuntary movement of his thighs pressing into hers - silk of her pajamas and worn fabric of his jeans did nothing to hide how much EXACTLY he wanted her. Her eyes rolled back to her head at this movement and she tightened her grip around his waist trying to hold him closer, press into him harder…

Her fingers were clenching his hair and she pulled his face closer - not a gentle gesture, a command:

- So… what seems to be the problem? - she wasn't waiting for an answer, she turned his head away and licked his ear lobe following with a gentle blow that has made him shiver.

But if he was going to be honest to the fullest - it was now or never, he wasn't sure he will be able to care about it later… but he was sure he would regret not caring.

- Catherine… it's been eleven years… I'm not sure… that I know how…

He's heard her chuckle on his ear - great, Keller, you've made her laugh about the idea of having sex with you! Way to go, boy!

She shoved him trying to free herself - and she instantly realized she'd had a better luck with a wall behind her than with trying to move him. He froze on a spot - that kind of uncomfortable and tensed freezing she knew so well on him.

But she kept pushing and he responded with stepping back. She almost fell on a floor but managed to regain her balance right in time. She shoved him again and was doing it till they've reached the opposite wall - but now it was him who was pressed against a structure. He followed her guidance absentmindedly not really understanding her reasons apart from "she-rejected-you" possibility.

She brought her hand to the V-neck of his T-shirt and pulled it. Firm fabric… dammit!

- Take it away, - again, not a plea. An order.

- What? - He felt like it was happening in a dream because he had no idea what was going on… but he was not going to wake up nonetheless.

- Your T-shirt - get rid of it.

She probably meant take it off… but he grabbed his collar and simply tore it like it was nothing… nothing that became a gray puddle on a floor.

- Much better, - she murmured to herself coming closer to his broad well-tanned chest. He caught a glimpse of her eyes - there was something hungry about their expression… something predatory…

She'd placed her hands on the top of his chest, digging her fingernails to his skin. She traced his torso, drawing intricate patterns with her nails, living scratch marks… waking every cell in his body to fight the fire burning inside of him… and loosing the fight. Gladly.

Her fingers stopped on a rim of his jeans and then followed further down. She tagged his waistband so their hips connected again… and electrification spasm went through him, making him almost lose it… His head fell backwards on a feeling of her entire body pressed against his… teasing him with the touch of cool silk on his red-hot skin…

New feeling… She pressed he lips to his nipple, circling it with her tongue. Slow, lazy movements. Glorious torture. Something he'd wanted to die of…

Then she was gone abruptly and the feeling of loss was so agonizing that he snatched open his eyes… to see her face in not more than just a kiss away from him. Her voice was solemn, deep… a vow.

- Vincent, I trust you with my life. My heart. My body. There's nothing you can do to make this wrong for me. Unless you make me wait some more…

- Catherine, - he groaned… or maybe it was a roar…, - Catherine…

He held her up making her to circle his waist as they were before. He covered her face, her neck, her breasts, her shoulders with kisses and bites and sucking and scratching… He marked her to belong to him.

None of them knew how they'd ended up in a bedroom until he'd carefully placed her on a bed prompting himself on an elbow above her. They both were breathing heavily, their vision all blurry and their hair's a living mess.

He tore himself away for just a moment:

- Catherine, I don't know how much longer…

She kissed him fiercely all the while guiding his hand to between her thighs where it was so warm and wet and tight and…

_God, help me!_

- Vincent… now…

Some part of his brain registered a sound of his jeans button hitting the wall… a tear of fabric…

But most of his conscious, sub-conscious… his everything… was consumed with a way it felt… to be consumed by her body. To be invited, accepted, pushed into, held tight, trapped… feeling her muscles construct around him as their rhythms adjusted… feeling her pulse boom through their bodies as she kept repeating his name over and over again… feeling her arch as she came so close to falling over the edge… and then she whispered breathlessly "I love you, Vincent" and they both fell apart. Like charcoal when fire finally breaks out… Burned to ashes…

… … …

To be reborn much-much later…

It was so peaceful listening to his strong heartbeat under her ear as she lay her head to his chest. His hand was going through her hair, straightening out one lock after another.

She traced fading nail marks all over his chest and almost felt like hiding her face - she suddenly felt shy of what she did not so long ago… of what she COMMANDED him to do to her. It was so unusual of her! But then again… there was nothing usual about him so she could let it slide. But he… he was extraordinary in every way! This included.

She smiled remembering what little talking they did this night. She prompted herself up to see his face:

- Well, I guess, this will have to do for somebody… so out of practice as you.

She would never risk hurting his pride this way… but something behind his smug lazy smile told her that he was very much reassured about his… skills… way before she'd made her remark. But he still played along:

- Excuse me? My super senses must be turned off right now because it sounded like… a complaint?

She giggled and fell back to his chest:

- No, no complaints. In fact, you are too perfect to be real and I'm afraid you will change your mind any minute now… What if I was not as much as you'd expected after those eleven years?

That last sentence was not a part of a joke or love confession. It was something she almost whispered to herself. But his super senses were not off and he'd heard it.

He placed her on her back in one swift motion and towered over her. His hand was caressing her cheek, his gaze was tracing her face's features, memorizing them, adoring…

- Never, even for one second think that again! You are EVERYTHING I've expected and not only for those eleven years - for all of my life. Everything I ever did, suffered, lost… it all led me to you. To protect you, to love you, to desire you… to have you… And the fact that you feel the same way about me… you are my light to shine through all the darkness that I used to be lost in… you've saved me from hating myself… because you love me.

She repeated matter-of-factly:

- I love you.

It will never get old, really. Because hearing this once again made his chest swell with pride and tenderness and warmth… and his heart was drumming against his rib cage trying to get out… because his body was not big enough to contain all the love he felt for this little women underneath him.

And then she moved a bit - just enough to touch him ever so sensually. The heat spread from his chest to the rest his body… with much more attention to one very well attuned part.

She raised her eyebrow:

- Hm… And you are in a good shape…

He shrugged dismissively:

- One of the perks of being genetically enhanced is having a good stamina, - and before she could nod with understanding he added, - but it's not that.

- What's then?

He kissed her fiercely, hungrily. He kept kissing her eyelids, her chin, her temples while saying:

- I've been looking for you forever. I have so much to catch up to… No time to waste…

She laughed short happy laugh:

- So… where were we?

_The end of Chapter 4.5_

_**Chapter 5 of The Beauty of the Beast ****by GirlWithTheNotebook**_

___ /_s/8745294/5/The-Beauty-of-the-Beast


End file.
